Villiage
by Master Derpy
Summary: Three boys and a little girl, travel across minecraft, to fined a villiage with the strange guards and princess, a girl with a ender pearl, a girl who can travel to the nether with her mind, a girl who loves creepers, a girl who is obsessed with TNT, and a bossy princess. And a half enderman, who is the youngest.


This is my first minecraft fic, please be nice.

A mansion, surrounded by a village, with it's own farm, to eat, and to keep. Three girl's Sat in the wacth tower , each discussing, and watching out for danger. They where the guards of their village, the leaders, name was Carol555, but most people called her five. She had golden brown long, wavey, hair. Her hazel eye's sparkled with enthusiasm. Her childhood friend, was called Coolgirl1234, but most called her Syndrome, her mom use to call her that when she was young, when her mom was alive. She had golden brown/red hair, and purple outlined her hair, she had blue eye's with specks of black in them. Their other Companion, was named SmileOrEles906, but most called her Raven, because she looked a lot like Raven from Teen Titans.

"I swear, I'm not going to say... Whatever you said." Sunshine said, her eye's looking back out in to the misty land.

" Super cala fragilistic expaldouisos?" Asked Five, Sunshine nodded, than yawn.

"I think someone's tierd~" Teased Raven, getting a sleepy death glare from Sunshine. "I'm going to admit, I'm tired too." A Enderman teleported across the field from them and casually, picked up a block. Standing their Raven looked away, knowing not to look directly at them. The creature teleported away, Raven looked out towards the opening.

Her friends did so themselves. A large bang and flames, erupted outside the village, laughter echoed.

"Sapphire," the guards sighed.

"UGH, MY DRESS! CAREFUL WITH THAT TNT!" Someone shouted.

"Princess Angel 555," the guards sighed. Again. The groans of Zombies alerted the guards, Five brought out her sword, looking down to make sure her princess was all right. An eerie sound and purple glow made them flinch.

"I'm tierd," The reason why said, it was a little girl with violet eye's and black wild hair. Stood there, a teddy in her hands. "I can't sleep."

"And why is that, young one?" Asked Raven, kneeling down to the girl, which was half enderman.

Nightmare." The girl cried.

"Oh, Violet." Sunshine said, hugging said girl. "Think of creeper's, exploding your dreams away." she had a goofy smile on her face.

"You funny." Violet giggled, forgetting her problem, and teleported away.

"You are so obsessive about creepers," Raven told Sunshine.

"Hey," Sunshine said, sounding sad, but still had a smile plastered on her tanned face, "It hurts to hear that you don't like them."

"I never said I didn't." Raven growled back.

"Well you obviously were going to, it hurts to think you don't like creepers even though-"

"You guy's, I think we might have a problem," Five said, seeing that Shappire was caring for her left arm, and helping the princess, who was to lazy to walk. They help them in a and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

The daytime light's, sea eye's opened, looking around his surroundings, seeing that it was safe, he woke up his friend.

"Jesse, why you wake me up?" His friend groaned, his soft brown eye's, slightly opening, then closing again.

"DADDY!" A little girl with red/ brown hair and hazel eye's, pounced on Jesse's friend, Jason.

"Ah, gosh, August, that hurt." Jason groaned, Augst giggled. She was in a tiger jumper, with a hood, black shorts, and black boots. She was wearing black and orange stripped leg warmers, her hand in loose pigtails. A purring came behind them, they looked to see a tiger,come up to Augst, and stroke her with it's cheek. August giggled. Jesus looked down at his still asleep friend.

"Kane, get up!" Jesse pushed his snoozing friend over with his foot.

"Five... More... Minutes... Pleas-"

"GET UP!" Jesse shrieked, threatening to pour a whole bucket of water on Kane's face. The mousy spicked haired boy jumped up and ran away from Jesse, who smirked at his accomplishment. Shaking his head, Jason toseled his brown hair, and rubbed his hazel eye's.

Jesse, put on his brown leather jacket, and ran after Kane, who at this moment was trying to get on a pig, and run away.

"Why do I have to be the oldest?" Groaned Jason.

"I don't know daddy!" August told him, and ran with her tiger, Rosie.

"Ah! Jesse!" Kane screamed, Jesse ran after him with a bucket of water.

"Drown him uncle Jesse!" August cheered on her uncle. Rosie pounced on a spider. Kane ran past Jason, with a carrot on a stick and on a saddle on a pig. Jesse running behind him. August gasped, then cheered.

"WE FOUND THE VILLIAGE!" She cheered. Everbody stopped and looked.

**Please R&R**


End file.
